


Jedi Clothing Ficlet

by Galadriel



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Clothing, Humor, M/M, Metatextual, Rain, Silly, Vignette, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-20
Updated: 1999-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wastes time reading story narration instead of getting on with some good, muddy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Clothing Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet I threw in for fun in an email to the M_A list regarding the name of the sash that the Jedi wear underneath their belts. Given that I'm the "Ecstatic Holder of Obi-Wan's Obi" (See the Master_Apprentice Keepers List _[Ed: Defunct Geocities site]_ ), it seemed appropriate at the time.
> 
> _**Aug. 8, 2013:** Another old ficlet, uploaded here for completeness. Silly and cute (IMHO), but not particularly competent, like much of my work from the time. I don't think it's a terrible thing to say I've come a long way since then._

_The obi slowly unfurled as the Jedi Master tugged on their now-slick clothes. The rain fell harder, eroding the clay from the cliff above as he leaned in and..._

"Um, Master?"

"Mmmm...What? Oh. What is it Padawan?"

"Master, what's an 'obi'?"

"An 'obi'? Well, it's the --"

"Because it sounds like you're tugging on my name. Could you stop that please? It doesn't sound terribly pleasant."

_Obi-Wan watched, puzzled, as his snickering companion slowly folded himself into two pieces and fell, helplessly giggling, into the mud._

"Honestly, I don't see what's so funny. I was just asking a question..."


End file.
